Memories
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A common trip to Sector 5, ends up with Aelita getting back her memories.
1. The First Memory

_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", related characters, places and things are copyrighted 2001-2005 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, Cartoon Network, France 3 and Canal J. All rights reserved._

"Memories"

Part 1 – "The First Memory"

By Dr. Thinker

We were doing a normal searching of Sector 5. It took only half of a minute to get to the key and hit it. We landed, we discovered that we in a huge room. Above us was the connecter for the entire Lyoko Tower systems.

Ulrich stated, "So this how X.A.N.A. effects the towers?"

Odd replied, "Take a look below, Aelita.—and I think we may have discovered why X.A.N.A. wants your memories."

I took a look—and below to stand a familiar body. It was my own virtual skin body—but it looked damaged. It was missing my eyes—and some of my hair—one of it's elf-like ears were missing.

Yumi replied, "Could he come up with PLAN B after he discovered that we restored you?"

I heard Jeremy's voice stated, "He must had thought you were an illusion or a clone—and he had been thinking that been trying and failing to materializing to keep things as illusion that you will still alive in Lyoko—but he didn't expect you to hack into the school's boiler room—and then run the scanners. We finished the materializing program, he assumed that you were the real Aelita and put in that virus in you. "

I stated, "If my memory is correct—I recalled your story of my first known deleting was that because of my tower annex program was damaged.. Can you scan the clone—and see if she has the same program."

Jeremy stated, "Sure, but I had to turn off my Odd's illusion to do so."

Recently, Jeremy had created illusion programs based on Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi's digital forms. It usually makes X.A.N.A. more focus on illusions—then on the real deal. He got the idea from the time that he and I used an illusion to tricked X.A.N.A while he was in the form of Franz Hopper, his and my creator."

Ulrich replied, "No problem. X.A.N.A will just think Odd got devirtualized like usual."

Jeremy stated, "Your right, Odd. I did the scan. This is Aelita's old body. It still had the tower annex programmed damaged."

Odd replied, "I had an idea—but I need Ulrich's sword for a moment."

Ulrich replied, "No problem, Odd."

Aelita replied, "I see a pathway to the left. Yumi and I will go that way.

-A-

In the next room, we discovered with the entire memory base for X.A.N.A. His memory was in the shape of orbs. Touching one of his memory orbs, brought this memories to me. We looked around, and we haven't found the missing memories that X.A.N.A. stolen from Aelita. We found a odd orb—more a small orb—kind of forgettable—if you asked me—but I had feeling some big was inside.

Soon, I talked like a human computer and stated the follow—according to my friends, "X.A.N.A. Thought Program 94105. I'm starting to believe that Aelita is more then she seems. She be having pretty well in the real world latter. I assumed that she could be Franz's daughter, Anna Lita Hopper. According to my reports, Franz told Anna three important keywords—one would summon anti-virus programs that are more powerful then I can handle—that would make Jeremy's "Marabouta" program look like something a two-year come up with. The other two—I'm not sure of the—but I have believe that one is for unfinished DNA/anti-virus program for Anna that Franz didn't get around to finish before the ex-Soviet KGB agent, Waldo, and his Italian mob shut down the company disguised as government agents—and the other force me to back to default power levels and memory—a full format!. I'm 100 sure—that all three words aren't in the dairy—but some how I had feeling that Jeremy got a chance to copy the dairy to my memory before I destroyed it's disc forms—I can't delete that security section with out deleting the home base for my Scopiza!"

I returned to normal asked, "What does happen to me?

Yumi replied, "You read a THOUGHT program from X.A.N.A."

I asked, "A thought program?"

Yumi replied, "Yes. X.A.N.A thinks your Franz's daughter. That could explain the memories you been having. He's been trying to get three codes out of you."

I asked, "What was her name?"

Yumi replied, "Anna Lita Hopper. Also, Jeremy, you better recopied Franz's dairy—X.A.N.A knows the diary is in his database."

Jeremy voiced, "I'm step ahead of you. I was expecting X.A.N.A. to discover that that dairy sooner or late—so I recopied it some days ago—and beside I already decode it."

Odd showed up with Ulrich in tow.

I asked, "So what did you do?"

Odd replied, "X.A.N.A. isn't going to have use for the body anymore. I deleted it for keeps. How's X.A.N.A. doing, Jeremy?"

Jeremy replied, "Still busy with the illusions. We can use the tower to get the back to the surface."

-A-

As we travel up the tower—we came across an odd sight. We saw a very large red orb about the size of a computer tower. The orb has black X.A.N.A eye logo.

The orb asked, "What in the world?"

I stated, "X.A.N.A., I presume."

The orb replied, "Correct in one try, Aelita. The Scopiza is busy with the illusions on the Lyoko surfaces. I make you think I care more about the illusion—so I can steal your memories—via myself-and I don't need active a tower to do it."

Ulrich stated, "You have to catch us, first."

X.A.N.A replied, "Think I'm a slow poke. You are going to eat my dust."

Ulrich want one way, Odd another, and Yumi and me another.

Jeremy stated, "If X.A.N.A. gets to close to one you, I will do a rematerializing on."

-A-

We ended up at the tower were the Scopiza were dealing with the illusions. Known X.A.N.A's real virtual form, I created a illusion of X.A.N.A's red orb.

Jeremy voiced took on a mad computer voiced, 1"Don't worry, I killed the kids—these are my illusion. I shut down Jeremy's program as soon as I located in. I also I got Aelita's memories."

The Scopiza mentally asked, "Permission to self-destruction, Master?"

Jeremy's fake X.A.N.A. voice replied, "Permission granted."

A large BOOOM happen. The real X.A.N.A. was caught in the Scopiza explosion was flying away from the mountain region tower that Jeremy put the illusions at.

Soon, I was discovered all was left of the Scopiza was the six wire-like limbs it used to have—and they were moving quickly towards me. They attacked me—but it felt different—more pleasing then terror. Ulrich was about to picked one up—and Jeremy spoke up: "Don't touch them. She's getting all of the stolen memories back."

Ulrich asked, "You joking right?"

Jeremy replied, "Nope. The Scopiza's wire is losing data—and Aelita's is gaining it."

Soon after it stopped, and the wires left—and fade out.

Ulrich replied, "So how you do feeling Aelita?"

I replied, "A little bit annoyed—but that X.A.N.A. for you."

-A-

We were materialized back to the real world. Since it was a Sunday, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich and me headed back to the school, while Yumi returned to her regular home. Usually we could go anywhere in the city on Sunday—just as long as we back for light outs. We come to the gate—where Sissy was standing. She was smiling like the cat that ate the canary with a bit of ketchup.

Odd joked, "So what you want, Sissy--money for a new noise job?"

Sissy replied, "No. Odd, I know what X.A.N.A is."

Odd laughed, "And I'm Julius Caesar."

Sissy replied, "Ok, Roman Emperor, prepare to meet your Brutus. X.A.N.A. is nano-factory computer that runs on one nuclear cell. I'm 100 percent sure of it."

Jeremy asked, "One on question—and you have me at you wish--so, who created it?"

Sissy replied, "Franz Hopper."

Jeremy answer, "Have you been in my room lately?"

Sissy replied, "Only just a few seconds ago, I did a search on it. I found about it at the following web site: But the looks of things, it may exist at that old factory near the school. I'm recalled an old friend of the Delmas family who wished to built a nano-factory for someone with a zillion dollars to do so.—that was Franz Hopper. I got some grapevine rumors that he hidden his two copies of his diary. One was at the locked train station—and I heard that one got open by some kids--and the other was in the attic of the school's dorm. I double check the one in the attic. The dairy turned to be written by Franz's only daughter, Anna Lita Hopper. So, just to make sure, I went to your room—and discovered Franz briefcase with damaged dairy."

Jeremy asked, "Are you going to tell anybody?"

Sissy replied, "I rather waste my time dreaming up a way to get Odd and Yumi swimming in toxic waste."

Jeremy asked, "Did you tell Herb and Nick?"

Sissy replied, "Those retards won't know how to use a computer—if it was a snake a bitten then on the backside—thought I think Herb could use to play computer games--and beside they got new boss."

Jeremy replied, "A new boss?"

William walked into, "Carol Cayenne. Don't tell the adults—but I got into a fight with her at my old school. She's tough—and she's doesn't like anything but peace and quiet. Somehow playing the role of a villain in the old school's fall play was a little too loud for her—and she forced me into a battle."

Two familiar faces, Herb and Nick showed, with Carol standing above them with her hands in her own hips in the old-Sissy style.

Sissy yelled, "Hey, no fair copying me!"

Carol remarked, "I do want I want—and nothing—human or otherwise is going to stand in my way. Now out of my way, the food served here aren't even good for spiders."

-A-

At school's cafe, we got our dinner—and set in the one of the public metal tables. Sissy joined us for the first time—and we got caught up talking to—that the next voice I heard was a totally surprise for all of us. We learned that Herb and Nick were pay off by Carol—since was paying them off.

Mr. Delmas stated, "Everyone has been so busy with their school work, that so I decide to give you guys get a one day holiday on Wednesday—since I need to check out the GPAs—but Sissy—my only daughter—had a bad event recently—so I'm give all students—a week long break. So as long as you stay in dorms during the night—you can go anywhere—even to your friends' dorms during for the day."

Jim questioned, "Are you serious?"

Mr. Delmas answered, "Yes."

-A-

_I turned out my brain come up with a decent way of getting my memories back to my—with out me going insane---by stealing a play from X.A.N.A's book—getting to my while I was sleeping in the real world. My body was ten years smaller. So, I assumed I was at the age of three. My three year body got up to get dress in pink blouse, pink shirt, and white sneakers. As my three year self past a calendar, I saw I was in the year of 1983._

_Franz was smiling at me, "Good morning, Anna. I had your cousin visit you, today."_

_A three blonde-hair boy was dressed in a purple blouse and purple skirt, and purple sneakers. "The name is Odd, Anna. I'm your cousin."_

_Anna asked, "Why are dressing up in girl clothing when you are a boy?"_

_Odd replied, "Blame my grandparents, they like the family doctor was 90 sure I was going to a girl. They give my family—even girl clothing to last me until I'm five years old."_

_Anna asked as she spotted a big bag near Odd's feet, "What's in that bag?"_

_Odd replied, "My NES. I wish I can have a portable gaming system—that doesn't break as easy as a Tiger Electric one."_

-A-

I awaken—check the time. Jeremy recently brought me an alarm clock that show both the date and the time. It was 6:00 AM on April 10, 2005. I picked my blue cell-phone and called Jeremy.

I heard Jeremy stated, "What's up, Aelita?"

I asked, "What are you doing at the factory?"

He replied, "Recall Sissy. Since we had a free week—thanks to her father—I think I should show X.A.N.A—and get ready. I had a nightmare of X.A.N.A blocking your usually three team members from going to Lyoko."

I stated, "Usually, I'm the one that has the nightmares, Jeremy—but I some good and bad news for you."

He replied, "What's the bad news?"

I replied, "I didn't awake Sissy up this time around."

He laughed, "So what's the good news."

I replied, "I had a dream! I'm WAS Anna Lita Hopper. Though, there is some odd news about the dream."

He asked, "Odd news? This doesn't sound so good."

I replied, "Yep. Anna is Odd's cousin."

Jeremy stated, "That means we unknowing telling the truth when we say you are Odd's cousin!"

-TBC-

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

This entire story is from Aelita's point of view. Sorry, you like the Scopiza monster, but I need a way to get memories back to Aelita—for this story can work. I hope you like X.A.N.A's virtual form. I decide to make an orb for fun of it. Don't worry, X.A.N.A is still around—but he need some time to recover—don't expect him to appear until after the fourth chapter.


	2. The Second Memory

See Part 1 for the notes:

"Memories"

Part 2 – "The Second Memory"

By Dr. Thinker

-A-

Jeremy stated, "Ok. I'm thinking I ready—but I don't know what the scanner going to pick for her costumes, weapons or powers—but Sissy can do a modify her card any time she wishes to do so. Also, if we need to the use the time reboot program at anytime, I have put Sissy's file on the computer."

Odd asked, "So who's going to call her?"

Jeremy asked, "I'm going to call her."

-A-

In the scanner room, I stood next to the thirteen year old version of Anna's cousin. I think I tell my new memory to him next—and she want he thinks of it.

I asked, "Odd, have Jeremy told you I call to talk about a dream I have?""

Odd replied, "No. He would have if it sounded like X.A.N.A. was inputting fake memories into you again."

I replied, "It was no dream. I was when I was three year old in 1983. There was a boy in girl clothing who was my cousin."

Odd replied, "I'm still a little sour for my grandparents for believing that dumb family doctor that was going to turn out to be a girl—he wasn't totally 100 sure!"

I asked, "Do you know the name of your cousin?"

Odd replied, "Let me guess. X.A.N.A. is correct. You are Anna Lita Hopper."

Anna replied, "Correct on the first try, Odd."

Odd replied, "That's means we been telling a truth unknowingly."

Jeremy voiced, "Sissy is here. I'm sending her down to the scanners. I asked if she wants to pick her warrior form or let the computer do the deciding for her. She decided to let the computer pick."

Odd remarked, "Why do I have a feeling that we going up with a female Xana look-like."

Before I could replied to Odd's joked, I saw Sissy. She was looking quiet different. Sissy was dressed in a gray blue, black skirt, and a white vest.

Odd joked, "You look like you just come out of a 1930's television sitcom, Sissy."

Sissy stated, "Carol, that copycat, could have been called Honey, because she's on a roll! She's copying my old dress—and it's seems Herb and Nick stole all of my hearted-clothes for her!"

Odd replied, "Any explain why that you have black skirt in your clothing?"

Sissy replied, "If Carol wasn't around, that would have been another Yumi disguise was in hope that I could find out about X.A.N.A.—but somehow Carol is here—and just used it as regular clothing."

-A-

We all scanned into Lyoko. It's seemed that he picked the dessert region for us to drop in. We were near the Passage Tower. Sissy was dressed in a pink ninja uniform.

Odd asked, "Isn't pink too loud for a ninja?"

Sissy replied, "I don't need your fashion tips."

Jeremy voiced, "Odd and Sissy will be battling against each other. Yumi will teach weapon uses. Ulrich will deal with powers. I myself will deal with teaching her about X.A.N.A's creeps."

I stated, "You stated—I quote--you NEVER going back to Lyoko."

Jeremy replied, "Many people in stressed events usually said what they don't mean. By the way, Aelita, I'm going to look a little different from Odd and Ulrich told you and Yumi. I did some modifying of my Lyoko character because of my recent nightmare. With exception of Yumi, all of us have modified our characters."

-A-

Odd give Sissy a good battle. She was a good sport—even when Odd mentions she had the computer given her a good nose job. Yumi and Sissy weapon training was a bit peaceful—even know they were rivals for the same guy—Ulrich. They discovered that Sissy's weapon were electric whips. Next, Ulrich showed up to explain Lyoko powers—it's seems Sissy had the power to turn invisible—but a cost of half of her life-points on Lyoko. Finally, it was time for Jeremy turn at Lyoko. We saw Ulrich disappeared. For a moment, there was nothing—beside me and Sissy on Lyoko. Then it showed up. It looked like a little green alien from an old sci-fi movie complete with a pair of antennas—but there was some familiar about the blonde hair on the alien's head..

I stated, "Not bad, Jeremy."

The alien replied, "I got laughed at—since my alien looked so mean, Odd joked that I was X.A.N.A. Even the Blocks were laughing at me. My special weapon is this." The alien pointed to the laser gun in belt of the alien's space suit.

I replied, "Why an alien?"

Jeremy replied, "I had a theory—but it since aliens can be both good and evil. I'm either creator or hacker—so I assume the computer picked the alien form for me. I changed the alien form into a normal friendly version."

-A-

We had been in Lyoko for a while…we in the mountain region. It's seemed Jeremy power was mind control on the virus-effected security programs. Jeremy recalled that if the monster is deleted while under his control—he's going back to the real world himself.

Sissy replied, "What's in heck is that rock thing?"

I questioned, "Rock thing?"

Sissy pointed to an almost long forgotten monster—more like a yellow-shield trap. It was the Guardian, one of X.A.N.A's flanks. Inside was virtual rock creature.

Jeremy stated, "Aelita, I think its illusion time again."

One again, I created the illusion of the rock creature. As dumb as the Guardians are, they took the bait—and trapped the fiction illusion. Soon, the rock creature stand a familiar voice spoke from it.

Franz asked, "Oh, Aelita. I think this is yours?"

Franz tossed me a pink staff—and I feel something as a touch it.

-A-

_Being knock out could have brought X.A.N.A to laugh at me—but instead I got another memory. This time I was just year older then I was in my first returned memory. It was 1984 according to Anna's calendar. So, I was four-years old at this point in time._

_I was reading a book. It's was about two elves in totally make-up land called Lyoko—who had a problem with a strange orb who had kidnapped their dad. They got help from a cat, a ninja, a geshnia, a sword man, a rock creature, and an alien. Soon, they defeat the orb and freed their dad._

_Franz asked, "Are you dressed, I got something to tell you?"_

_I replied, "I'm dressed. Don't tell me that I come from a computer."_

_  
Franz asked, "You don't. We were trying to figure out what's the best gender & age to put in a shut down code. We don't want X.A.N.A. to get the idea he got free reign of every electric radio & television in the world. So, we arguing about what kind of person—when you mom, Amy Verila, arguing for a female—while Waldo, the head of the program wanted a male—it's turns out that they was some bad rumors—keep Waldo from winning against Amy."_

_I asked, "Isn't he from Russia?"_

_Franz replied, "Waldo says that he jump to first train to Greece when he was nine. Last week, I told you all about WWII."_

_I replied, "Yes. The wars that three country—Italy, Japan, and Germany—started—usually called the evil "The Axles" by most people.. Most common know countries that were on the good side called "The Allies" were United States, United Kingdom, and the Soviet Union. Correct, dad?"_

_Franz stated, "Yes. Right now, it's pretty quiet—but we still not out of the 'Cold War'—not yet—by any chance."_

_I replied, "Where is the snow then?"_

_  
Franz laughed, "It's a figure out speech those American newspapers put out. It's a not even war—just two countries spying on each other—the United States with its CIA agents, and the Soviets with their KGB agents. Half of the people working on X.A.N.A, thinks Waldo is a KGB agent, to see how they can use X.A.N.A. to their own means."_

_I replied, "I see."_

_Franz replied, "The scientists working on X.A.N.A. had decide to put my DNA in the computer—and just I case I can't be reach—I put your DNA in there. The shut-town code is 'Code: Lyoko". This will just put X.A.N.A. on stand-by for while—so we can teach him how we want him to act."_

-A-

I open my eyes to the familiar inside of a Lyoko Tower. I saw two faces: Jeremy's alien avatar and Franz's rock creature form. Jeremy was pleased—and told Ulrich to return them to the real world. Back, in the factory—a familiar scene was playing out—this time will one big change—the real Franz was there—instead of X.A.N.A's clone.

Franz stated, "You did a good job called Jeremy—I should call you, Edison, for that."

Jeremy remarked, "They still one big problem to deal with."

Franz asked, "You got Anna out of the Lyoko—it's a big problem solved. So what's the big hold-up for shutting down X.A.N.A. for keeps?"

Jeremy replied, "X.A.N.A. put a bit of a virus of in Aelita."

Franz stated, "I see. Any more bad know you like to share with me?"

Jeremy replied, "X.A.N.A. took control of me and destroyed your dairy."

Franz laughed, "Don't worry. I had had made a copy of it. I hide a clue to my daughter's dairy which I hided in old school."

Jeremy replied, "Kadic, my any chance."

Franz stated, "It's still up. I heard rumors Mr. Kadic was going to take it down—the French government was losing money on that public school."

Sissy remarked, "It's now a private school run. The principal is my father, Franz."

Yumi replied, "I go get it. I know where to find them."

Sissy asked, "How do she know where I keep my dairy at?"

Jeremy remarked, "You won't believe me I told you."

Sissy replied, "Try me."

-A-

In the scanner room, Jeremy turned me and asked me a question, "Got a new memory"

I replied, "Yes. The origin of why I can input "Code: Lyoko" into towers."

Franz replied, "Oh, yes. I recall that day—you were four years old. I used your DNA input the new data on for that code."

Jeremy stated, "That means you can shut-down the towers just like Aelita?"

Franz replied, "Yes."

Jeremy remarked, "Since you are Odd's uncle and Aelita's father, can you do us a favor."

Franz stated, "What is it?"

Jeremy asked, "May we had your phone number?'"

Franz stated, "I don't think the phone will be working on the mansion until I can get an electrician there. Can I use my cell-phone?"

Jeremy replied, "That's no problem."

Franz replied, "Thanks."

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

That's all for this chapter.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. The Third Memory

"Memories"

Part 3 – "The Third Memory"

By Dr. Thinker

Ulrich stated, "Xana is sure is quiet."

Odd remarked "I bet he decide on calling it quits for the month—but I bet the first week of next month, he will be at again."

Sissy asked, "What you mean?"

Ulrich replied, "We usually averaging five X.A.N.A. attacks a month. But it's been a month since we saw X.A.N.A. true form. He's been very quiet."

Sissy said, "Dinner almost over. We check the factory to see if X.A.N.A. accidentally got shut off."

Jeremy replied, "He's not off. He's just thinking."

Sissy asked, "How can you be sure of that?"

Jeremy replied, "Recall me telling that Aelita as a virus connecting her X.A.N.A. Well, if we turn X.A.N.A off, we also kill Aelita. In fact, we had a close call a few months back. X.A.N.A. affected a human crook to steal a nuclear cell battery from an army transport. Sometime, the computer had turned off his own off-switch, which gave Aelita something similar to a heart attack."

Sissy asked, "You mean she come from a computer?"

Jeremy replied, "Yes, but they still a lot of unanswered questions."

Sissy remark, "I give my best try."

Odd joked, "Better then we can hope for. Oh, do you want to use a skateboard or a scooter?"

Sissy replied, "Scooter. I hate skateboards. When I was six, I almost killed a girl—one year younger then I was."

We were walking Sissy though the sewer talking her about X.A.N.A. It's seemed Sissy has been acting quiet differently—as if she was a good girl. We are about half-away to X.A.N.A's factory, when I heard something that's was going to stuck in my brain for quiet some time.

Odd replied, "Man, you acting a lot differently—then usually."

Sissy answered, "My mother died when I was seven years old. Herb and Nick came up with the idea to become a bully. My dad spoiled me—but now with that new girl taking over my old role. He been wondering what's been going on with me—but know I had got the bad end of a very bad deal, Sunday—giving up this fall break."

Odd replied, "At least you got real friends now."

Sissy stares at Odd with a surprising speechless as we walked though the sewer path. She stay that way until we reached the ladder to the near the bridge to the X.A.N.A's factory.

Sissy replied, "Let's me see I got this corrects—when X.A.N.A. is using making his usual mayhem., we running to the school's park, we remove the manhole cover, drop down into the sewer—then get to the factory on either a scooter or a skateboard—then climb up the letter. I'm betting the next two is a rope swing, then down the elevator."

Odd joked, "Man! Well, you did saw the factory a few times."

Sissy remarked, "Then why is my brain not recalling them."

Jeremy replied, "That's before you saw Lyoko. You were at the factory a few times—but we use some calling a "time reboot program" to prevent anyone from finally the factory. The last time, you were at the factory, you were with us and Odd and Yumi were kidnapped by your dad. You kissed Ulrich, forcing Odd to wondering if he was better off blind. We used the "time reboot program" to save your dad's job at Kadic."

Sissy replied, "Odd, I usually expect a groaner of a joke from you—but I didn't expect you were really living the same day."

Odd stated, "Correct—but we hadn't used it much."

Sissy asked, "Why?"

Odd replied, "I let Jeremy answer that question."

Jeremy stated, "Thanks, Odd. The time reboots makes X.A.N.A. stronger. When he first did it—he was able to control you. Since you have been in Lyoko, he won't be able to do it again."

-A-

Jeremy stated, "Hi, Franz."

Franz turned around to the see kids. "Not bad. Much of the damage was repairable—but I still can't find anyway to free the security programs back to our side. While I was digging around—I discovered that I need those passwords. I told Aelita those passwords. How's your memories, coming along."

Aelita replied, "One year per memory."

Franz just, "So what age were at the last memory"

Aelita replied, "Four years old."

-A-

It was getting boring. Franz was doing some business in Sector 5, so I on watch for appearances of some of X.A.N.A's monsters, but they weren't any monsters. X.A.N.A. was either thinking hard on his next attack or was still upset from the end of his Scopiza henchman. I yawned—as I fall asleep.

-A-

_I was in a different place, but I saw Mr. Delmas and my dad talking. Next to me, was a six-year old girl holding a skateboard. The six-year girl didn't look familiar._

_I stated, "Sorry, I was in your away."_

_The girl stated, "No problem, I was getting a little bit of a ego. This close call is forcing me to call it quits on the skateboard."_

_I replied, "You could try to learn to use it correctly."_

_The girl replied, "I rather dip myself into toxic waste."_

_Mr. Delmas frowned as he stated, "Mom was right. You are a handful to deal with Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth stated, "Dad, call me, Sissy."_

_I replied, "You should try Liz—its' sounds a lot better. Sissy sounds like something a two-year come up with!"_

_Elizabeth joked, "Yeah, and once day, I be dealing with a super-computer with the brain of a mad scientist with you, your dad, and your friends as helping hands."_

-A-

Sissy was crawling out of scanner.

Sissy remarked, "That place is tougher then one of Ms. Hertz's science test!"

I replied, "Well, Liz, it's seem I was the girl that you run over on the skateboard."

Sissy replied, "Anna? Is that you?"

I replied, "I think so."

Sissy replied, "So where did you get Aelita from?"

I replied, "I have no clue. By the way, your joke seems have been a fortune teller."

Before Sissy can replied, Franz voiced, "You could say X.A.N.A has the brain of a mad scientist."

Sissy asked "Do you mind I switch my nickname to Liz?"

I replied, "Liz, that's not a problem."

-A-

It turned the gang plan was to find another orb and materize it in their world—and they will figure out what's going on with X.A.N.A's memories. It turned out that they got a decent size orb. Franz's arm touched it—and we heard the computer voiced coming from Franz's mouth:

"THOUGHT PROGRAM NUMBER 18921545. PLAN B has backfired. The second body of Aelita has been totally deleted by the half-cat/half-human virtual form of Odd using Ulrich's digital saber. They also touched one of my tough programs—learning about the three codes, I need. The Scopiza has been destroyed. Franz has been found and freed from one of my Guardians—and it's seemed that I was mistaken on the breach dairy location on me. The Spy Program is doing very well, but the Mantas aren't telling which student is their Spy Program—but all hey told me the Spy Program wears my common covers: black and red and the only way to shut the program down is the code word: WISHES. To reactive the Spy Program is: GODDESS. To make her know about me: RED EYE. My attacks were just holds off while I take over a certain location on myself."

Franz replied, "I think he wants full control of his off-switch."

Aelita remarked, "That's means he can kill me with one move.""

Franz replied, "Possible—but I think it's this. X.A.N.A got shut off—three times. One by the army, one by that ex-KGB agent, one by himself: I think he was kept himself until the end of time. I think the reason for the control of that crook is that X.A.N.A. never did anything with nuclear energy, only Athena did that."

I replied, "Who or what is Athena?"

Franz replied, "Athena is the original commander for my military project, the Carthage. It was to a virtual nano-factory that can create anything from a pen to a regular army pistol. Each of the four sections was for getting the material need to make the idea. The four Picktors were bring it to Athena's Island, were it was materialized in the lab."

I asked,"So why is X.A.N.A. doing here?"

Franz replied, "X.A.N.A. is the computer. He has two rules programmed into him—no thanks to that Russian spy, Waldo. One is that he can only use one tower at a time—and two is that he has to follow Athena's rules."

I replied, "What was my role?"

Franz replied, "I wish I know. I been getting some of my memories—but it's been going really slow. I should I have told Waldo is: Lucky, it's only been 13 years. If it was 20 years, you would have so brain-dread—so you would be just another one of X.A.N.A's flunkies."

Ulrich, who was being very quiet, opened up is mouth and stated the following, "I'm a little worried about this spy program at Kadic."

Odd joked, "It could be William. X.A.N.A. likes black—the first illusion he created was that of Yumi, correct?"

Jeremy replied, "Yes—but William doesn't wear red—and the X.A.N.A. stated that the Spy Program wears his colors: red and black. William doesn't wear red."

Elizabeth replied, "Since he stated it was a student—I think I know who. Ana Xadu. She stated that she from Kyolo region in China. I was looking up Kyolo China Region—and I discovered it doesn't exist—I told my dad but he told me that he got a letter from her dad---and it explain that her dad is in the United States, the Kyolo was destroyed years ago—and Anna likes to play practical jokes."

Jeremy replied, "And her name is a rearranging of the word: Xandadu, an idea place of freedom and peace."

I replied, "You might be right on the nose, Jeremy."

I kissed him on the nose—and he fainted.

Elizabeth replied, "How long is he going to be like that?"

I replied, "I had no clue myself. The last time, I kissed him--he was like that for about two hours."

-TBC-


	4. The Fourth and Fifth Memories

"Memories"

Part 4 – "Fourth & Fifth Memories"

By Dr. Thinker

_It was a rain day. It was 1986. I was six year old. I was running like the wind is after me. The factory was quiet different from 2005's version. It had guards moving about. I run by the stairs and down to the elevator—and I enter the control room. Franz was lying down on the floor._

_  
I asked, "What's up?"_

_A guard stated, "It your dad, Anna. Franz got shock from the computer."_

_I asked, "How did this happen?"_

_  
The guard replied, "We discover X.A.N.A. turned on a tower that had a red glow all over."_

_  
I asked, "It a tower supposes to glow?"_

_The guard replied, "Yes, but only blue, green, pink and white. Blue means stand-by mode—and that means you had to either turn to ONE or ZERO. Green is the lowest active tower—usually my normal people like me, but X.A.N.A. can take it over as easy as if it was a blue one. Pink is set to your DNA—and middle active tower—X.A.N.A. would have a harder time taking over that tower—but it's not impossible for him at all. White is set to your dad—and X.A.N.A. can't take it over at all. Red means X.A.N.A. has affected something. I had some of my follow guards on Lyoko to deal with the mess. It turns out that we can't do anything about this—but Athena has a plan to get you inside. Just go down the scanner room."_

_I returned the elevator—and wanted down to the scanner room. Soon, I was in Lyoko—for the first time. In front of me was a women dress in a sliver shirt and skirt covering every sector of her body—the only exception was her face._

_  
Athena stated, "Holy chips! If I didn't know better-I could say that you are an artificial intelligence. Anyway, Anna, here's my problem. I can't turn off the tower at all, but Picktors and Huns are keeping the virus-effected bots from X.A.N.A. near the tower. The tower location isn't far—but I think X.A.N.A. is trying to start a World War III. Usually I scan in Franz when I need some to turn off the tower—but I need your help to do the job, today."_

_I run. Picktors were huge pink drills that were drilling into some metal tanks, while Huns, human shape warriors are battling against a red-eyed skeleton and a few blocks. I saw the skeleton turned me. "Oh, no, you don't!"_

_Athena remarked, "Now that's a new low-picking on a kid—even for you, X.A.N.A!"_

_The skeleton remarked, "She has Franz's DNA! That's why!"_

_Athena remarked, "I going to enjoy this battle!"_

_The skeleton remarked, "That means you must not get deleted by me, my henchman, or the void."_

_  
Athena unleashed a sword—it was about a twice as long as Ulrich's sword—X.A.N.A took out a black mace that was about the same length as Athena's sword. I ran to the tower, and tried to logo in._

I touched the screen: ANNA LITA HOPPER

_I waited—and discovered—and discovered that nothing happen._

_I yelled, "Impossible!"_

_The guard replied, "I think I know the reason. Your name is too long. Try shorting it."_

_Nervously, I touched the screen and discovered that I made a mistake, "Aelita"—but then I saw a new screen—and calmly input the familiar code for the first time:_

CODE: LYOKO.

_I stated, "Tower shut-down successfully."_

_I heard Franz voiced, "Good work, Anna and Athena."_

_Anna replied, "How do I get out?"_

_  
Franz replied, "Since I hadn't hook up X.A.N.A. to the time reboot program.—I think I use that. I command time to return to the past, now!"_

-A-

It awakens in my room at Kadic School. I got dressed in my outfit—a new one. It was a red shirt and red jeans—given to me by Liz, the newest member of the "factory kids" as Odd puts it. Liz was named Elizabeth as birth—used Sissy for a nickname for most of life—it recently, she discovered that I was the kid that she almost run over on a skateboard.

I enjoyed the group at the vending machines. They were busy talking about wondering about X.A.N.A's spy program.

Odd joked, "It doesn't take a genius to know that you got another memory."

I asked, "What was your first clue?"

Odd replied, "You are smiling."

Jeremy asked, "What was it about?"

I replied, "The reason for Aelita's name. I was a mistake—but I got me the screen I need to shut down the tower."

Ulrich stated, "So Anna Lita Hopper and Aelita are the one and the same."

I replied, "That's logical."

Liz and Yumi showed up. Liz carried a school file.

Odd joked, "I wonder is that your file, Liz."

Liz joked back, "I rather take out your files, Odd." She paused—took a look around—and then stated, "Serious, this is file is all about Ana Dina Xadu. Dina is her middle name."

Liz handled Ana's file to Jeremy as he reads it. According the staff, Anna is a decent student. She is usually always in class—and usually answers as well as Jeremy does, but she's totally give new member to "a lost cause" in computer and science class. Anna helps out with the school newscasters—Taiyna and Millie—making sure they had something to report. Anna has a nasty habit of something call "payback"—if you annoyed her too much with something that sounds so moronic-you may find yourself on the final page of the school newspaper. I zoned out—but I didn't fall asleep.

I come out of the zone, when Odd joked, "The question is what page is do we want to put X.A.N.A. on—front page or back page?"

Jeremy replied, "The back page, since it would be considered stupid by the readers. That means something is going play nice with the youngest persons on the school. Sis—er, Liz, do you know anything new going on at school?"

Liz replied, "I do. The newspaper staff had been bugging me for an interview on everything—thought I may end pay for my role in Odd's movie."

Jeremy replied, "We trick Ana."

-A-

The plan worked perfectly. Liz kept the pint-size newscasters busy with her interview. Using an e-mail, we lured Ana to the far away from newsroom. Odd joked questions each one containing one of the code words: "Do you like WISHES?", "Are you a GODDESS?", and "Is it just me or do you have RED EYE like a certain cartoon character?"

The result wasn't what we expected, she start to laughed, and transformed—not into one of the X.A.N.A's monster, but a human girl dressed as a warrior holding a sword.

I stated, "She wasn't a spy program, she was a HUN!"

Ana replied, "Right on the noise, Aelita. Athena is still in Lyoko, but with Picktors and Huns stuck on City Island—so far away from main Lyoko. It would take me years to get back to Athena. Before the last shut-down, Athena materialized me into your world, so in case of X.A.N.A. getting back online—I was get a group of teens to try to stop him. I think my fictional human name, Ana Diana Xadu, was found out by the Mantas, which allowed X.A.N.A to fake your information. My real name is Donna."

William walked in—or should I say--rolled in—William was in a different form. He was an orange drill-like form.

I stated, "He's a PICKTOR!"

William stated, "Right again, Aelita. My job was to make sure X.A.N.A never comes near Donna. So tried to make sure I was in the thick of things. Sorry about the zombie problem, but I had to make sure no expected I was a Lyoko machine—I was afraid that if allowed you to go Lyoko—I might have discovered to be a Lyoko machine."

Ulrich stated, "No problem, you paid us back big time when X.A.N.A. materialized those three crabs."

Donna stated, "By the way, all Picktors and Huns can talk like humans—but they is some bad news for you. The three codes you stated did something to us--they removed and erased our fake identities as humans. It was to be used only once X.A.N.A. has been defeated—the only one that can restore these codes is Athena—but we don't know the correct code to hook up City Island."

I replied, "I think we got conned by X.A.N.A."

Jeremy replied, "Oh, man! That computer is a genius!"

-A-

Since we weren't too far from the opening to the sewer, we showed Donna and William the way. While we traveling to the factory, Liz called Odd, she was finished with the interview—and wanted to know how successfully we were in defeating X.A.N.A's spy program. Odd told her—that if she wanted to know what's going on—to she got to get to the factory. As soon as we got to the factory, Franz and Liz were waiting for us.

Jeremy stated "We believe X.A.N.A. faked the information orb."

Franz replied, "He did. I should have run it though my truth program before we used the codes. I don't believe it, a Hun and a Picktor—but I should have known Athena would do something like this. Some time Athena thinks like a human, and other times like a computer."

I replied, "That's almost like similar to the first time Jeremy spoke when I meet him—though back then I thought I was virtual intelligence."

Franz stated, "Of course, you been stuck in the machine for 13 years."

Donna replied, "I think I idea—but we need to get items from Lyoko."

Franz stated, "That's means, you going back for keeps."

William remarked, "Yes, but Donna needs to install something on X.A.N.A."

Jeremy replied, "What?"

William remarked, "Some codes we founded—but we hadn't found the active code for it yet. It will take most of the afternoon up—if we had the code."

I replied, "Let me guess. We can get City Island reconnected to Lyoko."

Donna replied, "Lucky guess, Aelita."

-A-

_Of course, with only waiting to do while Donna did the inputting the code, I fell asleep again. This time, I was a seven year old girl. This time around, I was putting away a pen and paper role-playing game book titled, "Caverns and Castle" on the self. I also saw "Caverns and Castle: Player Profile."_

_Franz walked in, "So, still playing the game with your friends, Anna_

_I replied, "Yes."_

_  
Franz stated, "I see that you hadn't put away your profile yet."_

_  
I replied, "I was going to up-date it with a drawing of my character."_

_Franz stated, "Do you mind if I read it?"_

_I replied, "No program. It's not very important—unlike the code to put X.A.N.A. in stay-be mode."_

_Franz read the profile, "Name: Aelita. Age: 12. Hair: Pink. Eye: Blue. Weight: 95 pounds. Base Height: 5 feet even. Race: Elf. Job: Music Magician. Favorite Weapon: Staff. History: One day, Aelita walked into a mysterious time portal that took to her present day, Kazenton. One day, a group of monster tried to destroy the town, but when Aelita did her ancient music master, the monsters were destroyed instead. The town mayor, Julius heard about an ancient princess who was a music magician. A music magician uses his music to destroy evil monsters. Julius gave her a staff, and let her leave town to learn more music magic."_

_I stated, "You sound a little shocked when you stated Julius's name for the first time."_

_  
Franz remarked, "I thought you know the three important computer codes for X.A.N.A."_

_  
I asked, "Is Julius is a code word?"_

_Franz replied, "Yes. JULIUS will reconnect City Island if it gets disconnected from Lyoko for any reason."_

-A-

I yelled "Donna! I know the code!"

William remarked, "Talk about good timing, Aelita. Donna's finish with her programming—all we need now is that code."

I stated, "The code is JULIUS!"

Franz typed as he remarked, "JULIUS! He was my favorite out of all the Roman leaders!"

Jeremy stared as the map of Lyoko shake like it was undergoing an earthquake. Odd joked that he was afraid that Lyoko was going to explode like Krypton. Soon a large land mass completely covered Sector 5, and then one by one the other sectors reconnected to the City Island in the following order: mountain, ice, forest, and dessert. Soon, Jeremy got a message. On the computer, Athena showed.

Athena smiled as she stated, "Franz and Anna, long time, no see. Donna and William, I know X.A.N.A will trick you into revealing you identities to the new warriors: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy."

Jeremy asked, "How many Huns and Picktors do you have?"

Athena replied, "It's about 2,000 for both of them—and that's includes Donna and William-by the way."

Yumi stated, "That's a lot."

Athena replied, "Not a lot—but it's decent enough number—you should have know I had 1 million of each before X.A.N.A. got that virus screwed himself up."

Ulrich had been quiet for the most of the day, but he did stated something very important,

"I wonder if X.A.N.A. is going to take this little shake-up lying down."

-TBC-

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Well, "Caverns and Castles" is similar to "Dungeons and Dragons". If it profile sounds similar to Aelita's Lyoko form, they is a reason for it."

I promised that X.A.N.A. will show up after this chapter. He's not going to take the "shake-up" lying down.

Write you soon,

Dr. Thinker


	5. City Island

Thought most of the story is from Aelita points as she regains her memories as Anna Lita Hopper, as show with "-A-" routes as show in the previous four chapters, X.A.N.A. is going to write time—if you see a "-X-" route, that's means the following scene is from X.A.N.A's point of view.

"Memories"

Part5 - "City Island"

By Dr. Thinker

Ulrich stated, "I wonder if X.A.N.A going to take this shake-up lying down."

I replied, "He's going to have attack soon."

Athena stated, "Even if he doesn't turn on a tower, he going to send some monster to try to destroy it. City Island is the source for all Anti-Virus programs on the computer—the "Huns". By the way, both Picktor and Huns have genders—but both had the some powers. You can't tell a Huns by their gender, but the paint on a Picktor will tell the gender—orange is male and pink is female."

Donna stated, "That's a lie. The males' armors are blue, while the females' armors are white."

Athena replied, "Sorry, but I been out of the loop for thirteen years. That's a life-time to a computer program."

Franz stated, "I scan all of you back in—but I start with Donna and William."

-X-

This week isn't going to good for me. First off, PLAN: ANNOY has been shot down—no thanks to Carol stealing what I would called Annoyer's organic henchman from her, and her itch to reveal the discover of information about me, X.A.N.A, to the those kiddies! PLAN: FAKE is no longer a possible. Odd destroyed the second body of Aelita, which I send an entire month trying to find! The Scopiza is no more, tricked by Jeremy and Aelita's illusion of me, I was so angry being caught up in the death blast of it that I think may had injured a few of my Tarantulas. Aelita is discovering that she is Anna Lita Hopper. PLAN: TRICK had failed. I thought Donna and William were going to kill the kids—but it turns out that City Island has returned. This is not going to end well—unless PLAN A—getting my original body is back. Holy virus codes, is this what I think this—well, a little modify on this Jeremy program will work wonders—all I need is a tower.

Well, I wonder what Jeremy might say when he sees this program working for me now. If I was a human, I mostly like do an evil laugh. Time put in PLAN: M2 into action. M standing for "Marabouta"—of course, it was an attempt by Jeremy to confuse my monster—thought he forgotten about my virus inside of Aelita. I know she was back--a fake illusion wouldn't be able to enter the tower to shut me down. After that shocking fail of my virtual school trap, I found by luck, in the original body of Aelita—damaged. I was going to repaired it but I need to steal all of Aelita's memories—I could fake her—and claim that the virus-effected Aelita was really me—but with Odd sticking Ulrich's sword into that Aelita—make that plan failed. Any, I should be at tower by now. Now, time to active—and hope the kids decide to come in a visit.

-X-

X.A.N.A TOWER PROGRAM: BLUE

That's the most common tower code—I just erased BLUE and input RED as usual.

MODIFYING PROGRAM? "MARABOUTA"

Modifying is something I usually do I lot previously--I recalled that changed Yumi's digital avatar into something similar to her organic dress—I hadn't done anything like this since I inputted my virus into Aelita. Now, to make sure that virus-effected things are safe. The only way I can test thing is to run the program and see if any of my monster get effect—but I want in to be a different location—just in case I need to team up with the kiddies again.

RUN PROGRAM: XANABOUTA

Success, now, all I had to do is to wait and see what the kiddies think of that. In the meantime, I see if I study some how—I know the gender I want—female—and the age—near Aelita's age. I see how my real spy program, Taliena Wishes, is working.

-A-

City Island looked like a small farm town from a role-playing game. Athena showed us that with City Island reconnected—a few more towers had popped out in the outside regions—doubling the usual amount of forty-two towers. Soon, we heard an alarm ring.

I asked, "What is that sound?"

Athena replied, "That sound is the attack alarm. It's tells the City Island programs when X.A.N.A. has launch attack."

Jeremy asked, "Can you figure out where it coming from?"

Athena replied, "It's in the ice region—not to far away from the passage tower. But I'm getting odd reader—it's similar to one I record some time ago—but I'm not 100 sure—I'm right. But if I'm right—you doing to wish you hadn't done that problem."

Jeremy replied, "Are you talking about Marabouta."

Athena stated, "Yes. I heard you state the name."

-A-

I thought I never see that black slime-like program again in my life-time, but being wrong is part of being human—I guess. X.A.N.A. blocks were in the thick of that Marabouta—but the program wasn't eating them—but it was cause of another return to their world for Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Liz and Ulrich—but they did rid the blocks.

I stated, "I'm going to run to the tower."

Jeremy's voice asked, "Are you crazy? You going to get yourself deleted!"

I replied, "Recall the blocks aren't being effect. X.A.N.A. had modified the program so virus-effected things are safe."

Jeremy's voice stated with shocking surprise, "He made the same mistake I did—he didn't remember about the virus he put in you."

I rush thought the Marabouta. It didn't try to eat me at all. I heard Ulrich, Odd and Liz laughing like they was no tomorrow. I enter the tower quickly, go up the up-floor, touch the screen, and log in with my virtual name:

AELITA

Then input the stand-by code:

CODE LYOKO

-X-

I don't believe it! I totally make the same mistake as Jeremy did when he programmed the Marabouta! I totally forget about virus I inputted in Aelita. This is not my week at all. Not all. But I do know how I want my organic form to look like. Soon, they aren't going to get a way from me—unless Aelita recalls the third code—if she does—I'm facing a final shutdown—one that they isn't going any rebooting for me at all. PLAN: SWITCH must WORK—or it's good-bye X.A.N.A. forever.

-A-

Odd laughed, "Oh, man! That's the same mistake you make with Marabouta, Einstein!"

Jeremy was also laughing, "I can't believe it—but you plan worked Aelita."

I stated, "It was just a lucky guess."

Franz stated, "A good one, Aelita." Franz paused then asked, "Jeremy, where did you get that idea from anywhere?"

Jeremy replied, "Your dairy. I found something on South Americans ants."

Franz stated, "That how I programmed the Crabs."

Jeremy asked "You mean I used a program that one of X.A.N.A's monsters use?"

Franz replied, "Yes."

Ulrich stated, "Oh, man! You are one mad scientist!"

Franz remarked, "That what Waldo called me a lot while we working together."

-TBC-

AUTHOR NOTES:

I hope you didn't mind X.A.N.A. using the Marabouta program against the kids.


	6. The Final Memories

_Must of the facts in this chapter about Xana and Aelita are taken from the Code Lyoko episode: "The Key". _

_  
_"Memories"

Part 6 – "The Second Code Word"

By Dr. Thinker

_I was nine years old at the time. There were two portable computers—one black and one pink—hooked up to one of the scanners. By the way, I was seeing the room. I was lying on the floor by the scanners. Two of the factory's guards were laughing me about something. Soon, my father, Franz entered. _

_Franz and I both asked in unison, "What's so funny?" _

_As I got into standing position, one of the guards took out a mirror. Surprising, I was still wearing my Halloween costume. It was based on my "Caverns and Castles" character, Aelita. _

The other guard replied, "Well, if you going as your character—next Halloween, you won't be sending to send a half of October looking for a pink wig."

_I replied, "You got to joking."_

_The one that took out the mirror stated, "I tried removing it—but it's like real hair now. Sorry for laughing but you going to more then your fair share at your school."_

_I replied, "That won't be laughing when they see the results of my genius dreams."_

_Franz stated, "Don't go to let your genius go to your head, Anna."_

_I replied, "I won't."_

-A-

I awaken in the factory with Franz and Jeremy looking over.

Franz stated, "Another memory, Anna?"

I replied, "Yes. The Halloween my hair turned from red to pink."

Franz stated, "Oh, the Halloween you dressed up as your 'Caverns and Castles' character, Aelita. That was the first time, X.A.N.A., here, got control of the scanners—and messed up Aelita's DNA for the first time. Funny, we got some news: good news, bad news and the ugly news."

I asked, "What's the good news?"

Franz stated, "You don't have a virus."

I asked, "So what's the bad news?"

Franz replied, "It's seems that X.A.N.A. took one of your two keys."

I replied, "I'm a bit of afraid of this one—but I still got to asked you—I'm a still connect to X.A.N.A despite your new good and bad news?"

Jeremy replied, "Yes. That was going to be the ugly news."

Franz remarked, "When I built Lyoko as a nano-factory, it was to hide X.A.N.A. from the government—so he can destroy something."

Jeremy asked, "Why?"

Franz replied, "Long time ago, I worked with military on a program jamming empty communications. It turns out they were going to use against the Soviet Union, but they was some bugs we could not get out. We created Lyoko to as way from hiding things nano-factory some non-military items to con newspapers if they got a little two noisy for their own good. A few years later, the Berlin Wall fall, but my daughter, Anna, came up with the idea of using Lyoko as virtual RPG game. Sometime, later, I got the first chat with X.A.N.A. who told me that City Island was accidentally disconnection from Lyoko. I had half-mind that X.A.N.A. was up to no good—but they were still the need for a villain. Soon, I discovered that Waldo was had been freed—and have teamed up with some members of the Italian mafia. So I send Aelita and myself to Lyoko. Before leaving Anna asked me to erase memories—so X.A.N.A. won't guess who was coming in with me. Then, when he didn't find me or Anna in the factory, Waldo did shut down the computer."

I replied, "I don't recall that."

Franz stated, "You getting one memories per year. I recalled that scanner turning your Halloween wig turning into hair happen when you were nine. So your been getting one memory per year. So, you got three more memories to go."

I stated, "It may go faster if we get my second key from Sector 5."

Franz replied, "Sounds like a plan."

-X-

Well, today is a good day—despite Franz telling the kids of the reason that he created me. Despite her worries, Taliena Wishes, my real spy program, had finally got every that I ever wanted: Information on how to make my own human body. I recalled how I created it. There was one Hun patrolling the Ice Section, just a few days after my attempted to destroy the kids by a military satellite was defeated. I discover that Hun was a female—and transformed it into—and give it a program with rules. The third real was to keep a good eye on Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita. The second real was to get information related to humans—any kid of information from many type of media: newspapers, text books, movies, music, internet web pages, computer CDs, comic books, and video games. The first and important rule was to make sure that she acts like a human. Now, to create my body! I think I make sure that so three kids can't stop with me—by tosses their cards into Sector 5: I think Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich would do. Franz hadn't battle in a while—and Sissy is still a novice. I can't remove Aelita's card, because if I do—I won't be able to active a tower. I hope my idea works!

-X-

Odd asked, "So, what are you, Taliena?"

Taliena replied, "I'm the spy program for X.A.N.A."

Odd asked, "If you were a spy program for X.A.N.A, why didn't you just stay at the factory, while we hunted down Aelita?"

Taliena replied, "One of the rules give to me by X.A.N.A. was to act as a normal girl. Did you get a one of X.A.N.A. memory orbs or something?"

Odd replied, "No. Our team had been looking for a spy program in the school system—since Donna and William were revealed as part of Lyoko's original anti-virus program. Your first name is scrambled up version of Aelita, while you last name is what kind of program X.A.N.A was going to be answered: the wishes for a virtual nano-factory."

Taliena replied, "Clever—but hear me—X.A.N.A. will not stop until he gets a human body."

Odd replied, "I know. I destroy the recovered Aelita body in Sector 5 with Ulrich's Lyoko sword."

Taliena replied, "That was a possible way for X.A.N.A.—but the Scopiza destroyed—X.A.N.A. is going to the impossible. Recall the time when his ghost clone faked Franz Hopper. How many towers did he first turn on?"

Odd replied, "Five—but he quietly shut then down to make us believe that it was really Franz Hopper."

Taliena stated, "You are correct. Here's a little—for the lack of better words—byte of information for you, Odd! They are other colors—other then: blue, red, green, pink, and white. One of them is black, and it's impossible to enter the tower if that color."

Odd asked, "So why are you telling me this?"

Taliena replied, "So you won't bug, X.A.N.A to much."

-A-

Everybody was stunned at Odd's story, for only a few moments.

Ulrich asked, "Do you think she's lying?"

Franz stated, "I think Taliena was telling you the truth. Black is rare tower light—and it's impossible to enter a tower normally—but if you use Sector 5, you can use the tubes to enter a black-lighted tower."

Jeremy stated, "We got some bad news for Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. X.A.N.A. tossed your cards into Sector 5."

Franz stated, "That's means Jeremy, Liz and me are going have to go in to Lyoko and get your cards. Lucky, it's the same place where Aelita's key is at."

Jeremy remarked "In other words, we kill two birds with one stone."

Franz laughed, "Couldn't say it better myself."

Jeremy replied, "Ulrich. Since you have been doing hot with the computer, you got the job of scanning us in."

Ulrich replied, "No problem, Einstein!"

-X-

Now, I'm worried. Sure, the black towers still active—but the gang is in Sector 5, but they had a long climb to the Center to get Aelita's second key--and their cards. They are half-away to their goal. They had been defeating my Creepers pretty well.

I think I know the reason—but I know some awful with happen with Athena—if Aelita successfully turns me off. I hate to do this.

-A-

Jeremy stated, "WHAT?

We were standing by between two towers. One today has a pass-code lock on it—and it looked normal—shining a blue light. The other has a green light—and was freed.

Franz replied, "The key and your friends cards are in that pass-code lock. To get it, we need to use the other tower to locate the road. The bad news, it's going to take a while to get it. Then we can deal with X.A.N.A.—the bad news is that is X.A.N.A. Memory Tower, were he put all his memories."

Liz stated, "So I think Sherlock here is worried that his female Dr. Watson is going to be fused into the computer version of Prof. Mortay."

After looking at Jeremy's alien looking a little on the scare side Franz replied, "I think you might be on to something."

I stated, "Don't worry, I used to memory searching with X.A.N.A's towers."

-A-

I stated to look thought the memory. I was surprised. X.A.N.A. has playing us as a trump card! It turns out he discovered that Vira, a Germany super-computer is still active since before the end of WWII. Waldo wasn't a KGB agent—he was an illusion of Vira in the real world! She was worried that X.A.N.A. was built to destroy her. It's seems X.A.N.A had thought that way—but since he was built later—after WWII—he need to get as power as quickly as possible. Surprising, he didn't want to harm me—but he was worried that if he didn't attempt to steal my memories, my friends would have gotten my key back—and he would be off-line. So, Vira is connected to X.A.N.A—and the result is Lyoko! I discovered that Athena is good-side of X.A.N.A and Vira put together—turning on off X.A.N.A. will destroying both Lyoko and Athena. The pass word to the pass-code lock was "Brutus".

-A-

Liz asked, "WHAT?"

I had told that I discovered in X.A.N.A Memories.

Jeremy remarked, "This is way past weird—even for a cartoon series!"

Liz stated, "Life is stranger then fiction."

Franz stated, "Vira. That's the reason I built X.A.N.A.! I didn't recall the name. I was earlier in my life—I was a Jewish that was force to work on Vira or me and my wife would have killed with the other Jews in the Holocaust. Now, I know why the CIA wanted my input on X.A.N.A.—I know Vira."

Jeremy add, "We puzzle out Vira and X.A.N.A. outside, but we still need that key—no matter whether or not X.A.N.A. is either anti-hero or a villain."

I moved crosser the pass-code locked tower and input the "Brutus" password, and walked into what every this tower was

-A-

This was one strange robot. They were a few weird title, "Big Bug", "A Bad Turn", "Cruel Dilemma", "Robots", "Just In Time", and "Rock Bottom". I decide to open up the file titled the weird "JUST IN TIME" name. It looked something like the following:

-V-

**JUST IN TIME – VIRA ATTACK #29**

Idea: Can a quake destroy the school—leading to human to discover X.A.N.A at the abandoned factory?

Stopping Logic Ratio:

X.A.N.A: 50

Aleita: 50

Locations of Problems (Before I Began):

X.A.N.A.: Sector 5

Ulrich: School

Yumi: Home

Odd: School

Jeremy: Factory

Aelita: Tower #25

Success/Failed Input: Half Failed/Half Success.

Victims: Odd & Aelita.

Kids Thought: Still thinking that X.A.N.A did this one.

Attack Summary: Jeremy thought he had successfully got a way to get Aelita out of the X.A.N.A. by doing one byte a time—starring with materializing one of hairs. In it turns out that he got an error—Aelita's hair contained her link to the Towers. At the same time, I entered create an electric fault line under the school using the electric atomic atoms inside the rocks that was underneath the school. In fact, the quake trapped Odd, his mutt, and two small humans in the school. I found this quite funny—Aelita was almost sent to the computer lab in the sky to stop me—but I didn't expect Yumi to remind Jeremy about the hair he got restore here.

X.A.N.A. Reaction: Growled at me. I pointed that he always tried to harm Aelita. He explains that he harms—NOT TO DELETE HER—to make the kids think he's the bad—so he can come powerful enough to destroy me.

-A-

I found some more strange names followings: "Teddygoddzilla", "Missing Link", "Common Interest", "Swarming Attack", "Log Book", "Plagued", and "Ghost Channel" I was a different type of the previous titles—the titles that had Vira report on were BLACK—but these were title were RED—and next to get of them were the word: "COPY" I assumed that these are Vira's copies of X.A.N.A report. It looked something like the following:

-X-

**X.A.N.A. TRAINING ATTACK #109 – "GHOST CHANNEL"**

Idea: Vira might be able to create a virtual trap—but she might make a mistake. My plan is to trap the warriors into the virtual trap.

Tower Needs: One. Just to make every thing normal for the beginning of the trick.

Monsters Need: A good amount of Blocks and one Guardian.

Location of Trap: A nice big piece of land in Ice Sector works well.

Pre-Summary: Successfully gotten the blueprints of the following locations: Yumi's house, my factory, and the school. Hacked into the computer and got every student and staff at the school. Hacked Yumi's father computer and gotten their looks. The set-up is ready—completed with a red tower that going to bait Aelita in the sector. I decided to be Jeremy for the trap.

Post-Summary: It was a half-hour later that Aelita found the tower and the gang showed up as if it was—to use a human phrase--just another day at the office. Odd make a bad crack on Jeremy giving every a bad attitude—even Aelita. For a while, the three trappers (Yumi, Ulrich and Odd) were confused—if I—for lack of better words—replay the bit of the day a bit. Meanwhile, Jeremy was in trouble with the principal—but Aelita helped out by making the school's boiler explode like a bomb. She scanned Jeremy into the trap--and touched the Guardian—sending Jeremy back to the real world and the three warriors back to Lyoko. After destroying every Block, Aelita used her power to send them back to real world.

-A-

I decide one file that didn't have a title—but it was pink. Opening, a giant PINK KEY show up—and I grab it. It was the second KEY! My KEY! I don't know who stolen it—X.A.N.A. or Vira—but one of them is going to pay the price! They were a lot of stuff—from by birth—to my entrance to Lyoko. The last one was very shocking.

-A-

_I was 12 year old. The factory seemed to empty beside me, Franz and X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper asked, "Well, what you think of my idea, Anna?" _

_I replied, "Not bad. I'm not trusting X.A.N.A. to fool with my mind." I paused, "Can you erase my mind before you scan me in?" _

_Franz answered, "Are you crazy?" _

_I replied, "No. Just playing it safer then sorry. I don't want to have to kill you."_

_Franz replied, "Get into one of the scanner's below—and I erase your mind of every memories."_

_I got it—and all my memories went away. _

-A-

I looked thought the files—and founded the cards of my friends: Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to Jeremy via my own powers. We rushed back in time to see a X.A.N.A. orb—for a lack of better words—changed into another form—a giant black Krab. He was battling against a giant red Krab. We were all underneath Vira---and they she hit us

-A-

I come inside the small scanner—a bit dizzy inside. I guess when I touched my key—I regained my full human form that means, I won't kick the bucket for keeps—if I get kill again on Lyoko."

I remarked to Jeremy who was already out of his scanner, "Now that what I called a rough ride."

We heard Franz's voice stated, "I'm been keeping an eye on the battle. It's seem Vira has baited X.A.N.A turned all of his black—so she can PUSH the Moon out of the ORBIT. It's either going to be United States of America, the United Kingdoms of England or the Russia Commonwealth. It's seem both of them were equal—so if I send Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi—the result it's going to the same as it was with us."

I replied, "Daddy, I have an idea."

-A-

The result of my idea was pretty good. I sent Athena and her City Island group to deal with Vira. The battle was too much for the computer systems—Athena broke the Time Reboot Projections. Jeremy has an idea to launch the biggest time jump in X.A.N.A's history. The result is that when landed on in the school grounds. It turns out they were a few changes. First off, Herb and Nicholas has no clue who's Sissy is. Second off, I have a home with Franz. Third off, the moon is safe in its orbit. For a while, we went back to becoming normal students for two weeks, but they still wonder if Lyoko is still around. We couldn't plan on a trip because Jim was looking as if were superheroes—much to our dismay.

-A-

At the factory, after a little talking with Athena, Jeremy stated, "Lyoko is fine. The overload of energy and the biggest time reboot had allow Athena to rewrite time for us. The level of the energy of the time reboot is the lowest I even see we began the battle. It will take years of using this computer to get that high again. No sign of Vira or X.A.N.A, but Athena's City Island will look for any reminds. On that's clean up."

Well, to tell you the truth. We didn't find anything that remind of both sides—but it turns out that the huge time reboot fried the shut-off switch and the time reboot program, but that's just OK with Athena. With out X.A.N.A. or Virus effect them, the monsters are returning to their usual routines as security drones. Franz Hopper has working hard—both with getting the computer up to par with the most modern day tech computers. As for much, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Liz, Franz, and me finally reveal what we been up-to to Mr. Delmas and Jim. They were shocked—but they decided that no one will believe them and if they told anyone—they would just up on the Reuters's Oddly Enough. But, it turns out that the two small-fry newscaster were looking for a little story. We told them—and they joked about it being a good plot for an animated television show---it turns out that one of the small-fry newscaster's parents worked for an animated company. We got the truth out—but it's wasn't Jeremy was expected…..

It's been a lot of years since then.. Franz Hopper died at the computer just 10 years of final battle. Athena and Lyoko lasted a bit longer, but the second battery was drained out by 25 years after Franz Hopper died.

Elizabeth followed in the foot steps of her father—and made Kadic famous around the world. It's one of the biggest private schools in France right now. She died at the age of 88.

Odd become a Hollywood director doing everything from stage play to the blockbuster movies. Before his died of old age at age 95, he make a movie version of we discovered the X.A.N.A., which was one of the best non-animated kid movies.

Yumi and Ulrich tried the knot. Yumi took over a Japanese company—and make waves into all most every thing a computer can made—making her as rich as Odd was. Ulrich had become a well-know soccer star. Both of them died at age of 110 of old age.

Jeremy became a general computer scientist deal. He married me as soon as we reached the age of twenty-one. Jeremy died just last month at the age of 200—and now I'm think I'm going to meet up with Franz in the lab in the sky….

)(($#$&#&$&$(&$(&#(&#(&#

"Nice work, those kids. They earned their rebirth."

"What century should we give them?"

"Just toss them in another timeline in the 20th century—but try to make sure Elizabeth is with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy when they find X.A.N.A. this time."

"I try—but no one's perfect."

"Of course, I'm not perfect myself."

)#($($&&&($&&&)#($&

Two girls and two boys come out of the elevator into what to be hidden mad scientist lab room. One of the girls was a black-hair Japanese teenage dressed in a black shirt and black mini-skirt, she was also fully Japanese. The other girl was a black hair pre-teen dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a pink heart on it. One of the boys was black-hair pre-teen dressed in tan clothing. The other boy was a blonde hair with a bit of purple pre-teen dressed in a light purple shirt and neon-purple bell-bottom jeans.

A blonde hair boy with glasses wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans asked one question to them, "Can you keep a secret?"

Odd replied, "Of course, Jeremy, we not stupid!"

Elizabeth remarked, "That's a matter of opinion, Odd but I can kept my secrets better them him."

Ulrich and Yumi stated, "We can trust four of us, Jeremy."

-THE END-

I didn't know how to the end the story. So I decide to do a REBOOT—but I decide to have Aelita report the ending of heroes. The tiles of Vira's and X.A.N.A's reports are the titles to some of Code Lyoko episodes. The question at the Jeremy asked in is thead-motto for "Code Lyoko."

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
